Super Villain
Plot the story starts in the middle of the city (Bellwood),Gwen and Ben are fighting Psyphon,Ben turns to Jet ray,so you really wanna destroy the city huh Psyphon Jet ray says,Ben stop talking and let's finish him as soon as we can Gwen says,oh do you really think you can beat me this time I have a secret weapon Psyphon says,oh really ??? you brought your mother to shout on me or what Jet ray says,then he shoots Psyphon with green rays,Psyphon falls on the ground and he faints,Jet ray turns back to Ben saying oh that was to fast,I wonder what was his secret weapon Gwen says,who knows maybe he got a new belt Ben says,suddenly Ben and Gwen see something fly in the sky and another thing follows it,I wonder what was that Ben says,suddenly an explosion happens in the middle of the city,what the hell was that Gwen says,Ben turns to Fasttrack saying let's find out then he runs to the explosion area to see what is happening,Fasttrack and Gwen reach the area and they find Rex ,Fasttrack turns back to Ben,Rex!!!! Ben says,who ??? Gwen says,oh Hello dude Rex says,what are you doing here and how did you come Ben says,who is him ben Gwen says,his name is.......Ben was about to introduce him but Rex interrupts him saying Rex Salazar my name is Rex Salazar sweety you must be Gwen,yeah.....nice to meet you Rex Gwen says and her cheeks become red,ben interrupts saying......okay what are you doing here robot kid ????,oh I was chasing a woman that can control nanochips but I lost her here in this area Rex says,Gwen starts thinking while ben says and how did you exactly come ???,I dunno she opened a rift like the one that you came from the last time you visited my dimension Rex says,Ben looks at gwen saying what is the matter gwen,isn't that weird Ben the woman who can controls the nanochips doesn't that remind you with someone Gwen replies,Ben says you mean......while suddenly someone interrupts him saying Elena Validus yeah ben it's me it turns out to be Elena as(The Queen),Elena Ben and Gwen says,guys do you know her this is the woman that I was chasing Rex says,yeah we know her she was kinda our friend Ben says,Ben you mean your friend Gwen says,whatever ben says.....what is your plan this time Elena Ben says,and why did you come to my dimension Rex says,my plan is destroying you Ben Tennyson for breaking my heart Elena says,and what about my dimension Rex says,I was trying to improve myself as I knew that all people in your dimension have nanites inside their bodies so I wanted to provide myself with nanites Elena says,and now I will kill you ben Elena says,in your dreams Elena ben says while slaming the ultimatrix,Ben turns to Ditto,oh cool that is what I am talking about Ditto shouts cheerfully,Ditto starts to clone himself and then they run towards Elena,Gwen goes after them shooting Elena with mana saying ben calm down although she is evil she still elena,I don't care I will kick her butt for coming to my dimension without permission Rex says while building the smack hands,then he rushes towards Elena,Elena stays still then suddenly she disappears,Ditto Gwen and Rex stop saying what??? where did she disappear???,suddenly she appears behind Rex saying are you looking for me Rexy and she knocks him down with super force,Rex falls down saying she is tougher than before,Ditto turns to Terraspin,then he runs to Elena saying you son of a...but she disappear again and suddenly she appears behind ben Gwen shouts Ben behind you Terraspin turns but Elena punches him saying too slow turtle guy,Terraspin falls on the ground saying Elena you will.....gwen interrupts him saying Ben leave her to me Rex and Terraspin stands saying what do you mean Gwen,I mean I will handle her myself Gwen says,terraspin turns back to ben saying go and get them kitty,go ahead pussy cat Rex says,well you think you can take me down huh little gweny Elena says,just watch and learn gwen replies,Gwen shouts "Vearte Morta Nata",Elena dodges the spell then she shoots gwen with nanochips shots,gwen builds a mana shield saying your nanochips shots are useless againest me Elena,Elena stands saying let's see what do you have else gwen,and she is about to jump when she finds herself numb and can not move,Gwen says huh what about that this is a little spell that I call "Badickinis Metalalurca",you bit*h Elena shouts,Ben now it's your turn do you think that you can help her yeah but ben says but Rex interrupts him saying wait I will try to cure her then he walks to her and he puts his hand on her head trying to cure her,suddenly Elena starts to gets out of the queen's body then she falls on the ground naked,Ben runs to her and he covers her with his jacket saying Elena thank god you are safe,thank you Elena says then she faints,it's okay ben Gwen goes to ben saying,the nanochips fall on the ground,well I guess I have to go now Ben and I am gonna take these chips with me to Dr.Holiday to check them Rex says,okay Rex but how would you go back Ben says,I will find a way anyway see ya later dude Rex says then he flies using the Boogie pack,good bye Rex Ben shouts,so what are you going to do Ben Gwen says,we are going to take Elena home Gweny.......................the end. Major Events *Elena and the Queen are back. *Rex Salazar is back. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Rex 'Villains:' *'Elena' *'Psyphon' 'Alien Used:' *Jet Ray *Fasttrack *Ditto *Terraspin *Nanomech 'Rex's Weapons:' *Smack Hands *Boogie Pack (when he was chasing Elena) 'Gwen's Spells used :' *Vearte Morta Nata *Badickinis Metalalurca Category:Episodes